


Starting Anew

by bluephosphor



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I lessened the 2-year time skip shhhhh, M/M, One-Shot, Takes place after his After Ending, This ship deserves more love, V After Ending spoilers, Where are all the Vanderwood x 707 fics at T_T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephosphor/pseuds/bluephosphor
Summary: Even when Vanderwood wanted to be left in peace, Saeyoung found him. Saeyoung always found him, no matter how far Vanderwood ran or how well he hid. There was just no winning with that guy.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Vanderwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Vanderwood x Seven fics on this site is criminal. Once I read V’s route, I realized just how cute these two were, so I felt the need to write a little something for this rare pair!

Vanderwood never really understood his emotions. Not even now. Actually, he wasn’t even supposed to have any. Not any that’d risk his job, at least. He was supposed to be a blank slate, a disposable human being that could disappear in a moment’s notice. He was the one who signed up to be an informant, after all.

Relationships were a hinderance. You delve in too deep and the second you made an enemy, it would be the first thing they exploit. No matter how good an agent you were, did it really matter if the only thing you held dear was hurt in the process?

So it was simple. Don’t hold anyone dear. Don’t hold anything dear. Don’t form relations. Cut off all family contact. Cut off all friends and acquaintances that had nothing to do with the mission. In this business, you’re alone. You could only rely on yourself.

That was... supposed to be the case, anyway.

But that stupid Sev—no, Saeyoung, just had to come along.

Vanderwood wasn’t really sure why he was so lenient. Maybe it was because the guy looked so bright and innocent, but at the same time, looked like he’d been to hell and back. Maybe he felt some kind of pity since Saeyoung was so young. Or maybe Vanderwood was just a softie. Part of him could just never stay mad at Saeyoung, nor sell him out. Even with all the opportunities he was given in turn for saving his own skin, he could never took a single one.

It was amazing how much Saeyoung did, honestly. It was just as amazing how much Vanderwood was willing to let slide. Vanderwood wasn’t known for his compassion. He was one of the colder, more ruthless and reliable agents in the agency. If that weren’t the case, they wouldn’t assign him a nutcase like Saeyoung. But even with all the crazy little things Saeyoung did, from those awful inventions to his not-so-secret escapes, Vanderwood always tolerated it. He threatened the guy on a near daily basis, but he couldn’t recall a single time he did good on his threat (except not cooking once, because that guy really needs to learn how to pick up after himself).

No matter how much of a mess Saeyoung made, no matter what stupid things came out of that idiot’s mouth, and no matter what crazy things Saeyoung got up to... Vanderwood couldn’t genuinely hate the guy. Vanderwood would never tell the agency about Saeyoung’s friends nor the RFA. They meant so much to him, it was obvious. Vanderwood wasn’t heartless. He couldn’t just take that away, even if it threatened both he and Saeyoung’s positions.

The question was... Why? Why did Vanderwood go to such lengths to keep Saeyoung out of harm’s way? Because he was a kid just barely out of college? Because he was an amazing agent above everything else? Because Saeyoung was his responsibility? Of course not. That wouldn’t explain the trust he held. Vanderwood had faith in other colleagues he’s collaborated with, but if they told him to help a person not even they fully trusted, Vanderwood was one hundred percent sure he’d sooner save his own hide. Vanderwood was also a hundred percent sure that if his partner were anyone else, Vanderwood wouldn’t be nearly as lenient as he were.

Vanderwood just didn’t get it. Why did he care so much? Did he respect Saeyoung as a friend? He was always yelling at the guy and picking up after his messes. He always had to step out because the guy would say a little too much and he needed to smoke to clear his head. He always had to threaten and insult him and treat him like some hyperactive child. He should hate Saeyoung. He should hate how Saeyoung always used him as he pleases, and he should hate how Saeyoung always slacked off and got up to the damndest things.

But he didn’t. Not one bit. He... He couldn’t even kill Saeyoung when the time arose. If it were anyone else, Vanderwood could say with confidence he would be able to finish the job. But god help him if he had to put a bullet through Saeyoung’s brain and watch him fall to the ground with that tragic, soulless look in his eyes. And that idiot actually wanted to die at the time? God. Vanderwood was terrible at the whole consoling thing, but didn’t Saeyoung get that seeing him dead would just put a bitter taste in Vanderwood’s mouth? ...Did Saeyoung really think that Vanderwood could kill him just like that? After how much he risked himself for him? What the hell did Saeyoung take him for?

Vanderwood thought that would be the last of their interactions. Saeyoung left the agency, and Vanderwood claimed Saeyoung was untouchable once he joined C&R, therefore, unable to target and kill. Life would go on as normal, just... without Saeyoung. Was it really normal then? Vanderwood was so used to Saeyoung’s antics it felt weird taking missions and knowing that he had to go to his own home instead of his messy colleague’s. He was way too used to Saeyoung.

It was... uncomfortable. Something was missing. That idiot? Vanderwood couldn’t seriously be missing the guy. He didn’t want to admit it, no way, but without someone to praise his cooking, to constantly yell at, and to follow to the ends of the earth because of some whim, his life felt incomplete. What was the point if he didn’t have that guy to go back to?

Worst part was, he’d probably never see the guy again. That shouldn’t affect him, but whenever that idea dawned on him, he felt immensely tired, and was irate for the rest of the day. The only person to cheer him up was himself, which always resulted in a failure and a restless night. He was on his own now, until they shoved the next hopeless rookie onto him. But that someone would never be able to piss him off nearly as much as Saeyoung managed in the few years they had together.

Right, never seeing Saeyoung again. That was the idea, but Saeyoung found him. It shouldn’t even come as a surprise at this point. Of course Saeyoung found him. He always managed. Even if Vanderwood wanted to be left alone, this fool would come barreling down in his flashy car, music blaring, and roll down the window while wearing his shades like he was some 90’s playboy. Vanderwood could never have any peace.

He had to have his previous address changed for security reasons, mainly due to Saeyoung knowing it, and ended up moving halfway across South Korea. Completely confidential. Not even his colleagues knew of his whereabouts, since the slip couldn’t be given to Saeyoung. Saeyoung was one of the agency’s biggest threats, after all. You’d think with all the precautions it’d be impossible for the guy to get through, but it was Saeyoung, and the agency had their weird problem of constantly underestimating just how genius the guy was.

Vanderwood still certainly didn’t expect the guy to come to his home, waltzing in like he owned the place on the one day Vanderwood had off this month. And he definitely didn’t expect the guy to look like he was on cloud nine after everything.

“Wo-ow—! Look at your place, Madam! It’s so clean! Aaaah, but it’s dark and gloomy. What are you, a vampire? You’ve gotta spruce the place up a bit! I know a guy if you need a bit of replanning.” Saeyoung giggled with that familiar, annoying voice of his while he looked around after inviting himself in without permission. How long had it been? Half a year? It was so... weird to see the guy’s smile after so long. Especially after seeing him so depressed the last time they spoke. Was he doing better with the whole dead brother thing?

“Who said you could come in? How’d you even find me? God I swear, you always pop up whenever it suits you and only you...” Vanderwood groaned and put his hands over his face, while Saeyoung tilted his head with a mysterious grin. After surveying the place, he sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him.

“C’mon! It’s been so long! Aren’t you happy to see me again? Under those hands I see a bright smile—!” Saeyoung poked at Vanderwood’s hands teasingly while he sat down, earning a harsh glare and a slap to the wrist. Just what was the guy thinking? Was he crazy or what? If the agency caught wind Saeyoung was here, he might be fine, but Vanderwood would be in deep fucking shit. He didn’t need that right now. It was enough taking on half of Saeyoung’s workload along with his own. Did Saeyoung really have to do this too?

“What do you want? You know you’re not supposed to be here. The agency finds out you’re here and _I’m_ the one who gets shit on. If it’s not important, go.” Vanderwood crossed his arms and huffed, shooting Saeyoung with that same glare he’s given him so many times before. It was... weird how normal this felt. How comfortable. It’s felt like forever since he’s seen Saeyoung, but it didn’t feel awkward in the least.

“S-Sorry. Wait, no I’m not! Agh, anyway...” Saeyoung tripped over his words, something unlike him as he continued. “Remember when we made a bet? I lost, so I’ve come to make you an offer as the honorary winner! You should be honored, this is a once in a lifetime deal!” Saeyoung held a finger up while he pitched his case with a cocky grin. Honored? By Saeyoung visiting his home and risking his job? What the hell was this guy on?

“...Seriously?” Vanderwood let out a long sigh resting his cheek on his fist. Just what was Saeyoung trying to get him into? “If it’s stupid, I’m kicking you out. What bet are you talking about anyway? And why the hell would you come all the way here for a stupid bet?” Vanderwood’s acute suspicion was met with glee and an energetic, affirmative nod from Saeyoung. Why was the guy so hyper? He was like his old self but... a lot happier? He always looked giddy then, but his smile never really reached his eyes. Not fully, anyway. The aura Saeyoung currently gave off was less depressed. Now, glee practically radiated off of him in waves.

It made Vanderwood... relax somewhat. When he worked with Saeyoung, Saeyoung felt like some kind of robot, working meticulously and spewing stupid things he never meant. The only time he looked genuine or human was when he came to the hideout, carrying V on his back with panic and worry on his face clear as day. Seeing him like that, and then like this now was a breath of fresh air. At least leaving the agency did him some good.

“...Remember the last time we spoke? When you _kinda_ shot at me? And... And said that my brother might be alive? That you’d bet on it? Well...” Saeyoung laughed nervously and rubbed his arm, while peeking at Vanderwood nervously from the corner of his eye.

...Well? Wait, was Saeyoung saying that... his brother was alive? Did he really get to reconnect with his brother? After everything?

That was... wow. Seriously? Even after the whole explosion? Vanderwood was partially saying that just to keep Saeyoung from giving up so easily, but if his brother was actually alive, that was great! It felt sort of weird to celebrate that in Saeyoung’s presence, but even he could smile at a happy ending. A heartwarming story or two could sway his heart. Just a bit.

“What’d I tell you? I bet you’re glad you didn’t take the easy way out now. But I’m still pretty pissed you thought I’d give it to you. That’s great and all, but what’s that gotta do with me?” Vanderwood really was glad that Saeyoung got to see his brother again. The guy looked genuinely happy now. It’s great Saeyoung wanted to share the news, but Vanderwood knew for a fact that wasn’t the only reason. Saeyoung took insane risks, but he wasn’t that risky, and he didn’t like putting others in needless jeopardy. He’d sooner put himself in it 10 times over.

“...Remember when the party coordinator asked if you wanted to join the RFA? The offer’s still open! A special invitation, just for you.” Saeyoung held open his arms like he was offering the biggest, grandest thing he possibly could. And maybe he was, considering the RFA has been his safe haven since forever. But... him? In the RFA? It’d be kinda weird to join a charity organization now, especially since everything that happened with their founder. Seriously, starting a cult? Saeyoung got involved in the craziest shit. But Vanderwood had his job as an agent. How couldn’t just join.

“...I can’t just leave like you did. The second I go awol, they’ll hunt me down.” Vanderwood could see the exact moment Saeyoung let his persona slip the tiniest bit. It was a small crack, but the flinch in is expression was loud and clear. Instead, he let his face relax, and let his arms fall.

“I know. That’s why I want you to come with me. If you join C&R’s intelligence unit, you can be untouchable too! No one is against you joining. The party coordinator’s excited for you to come back! And um... I’d like to introduce you to my brother sometime. I think you’d like him. Probably more than me.” Saeyoung let out a little self-derisive laugh and scratched his head. His former confidence seemed to dwindle the second Vanderwood criticized the idea. Saeyoung was always weird like that, withstanding Vanderwood’s rants, but looking depressed when someone didn’t appreciate his jokes on the messenger.

He put up such a front, sometimes it was hard to see how emotionally unstable he really was.

“You make it sound like I hate you. Give me some credit.” Vanderwood couldn’t meet Saeyoung’s eyes with that. It was a little too much to handle at the moment. He was still trying to get over Saeyoung suddenly appearing at his doorstep, but now the guy wanted to bring him back with him? To the RFA? Vanderwood would be abandoning the entire life be built for himself. The life he risked nearly every day. All for some stupid whim of his former colleague...

But he didn’t have a choice. He never did. No matter what bullshit Saeyoung pulled out of his ass, Vanderwood went along if he got a little something in return. And this, in retrospect, was the perfect deal.

After all, he had nothing to lose. His death would mean nothing. His life was easily disposable. He wasn’t like Saeyoung. He didn’t abandon someone he held dear to protect them and himself. He had no one dear to begin with. With nothing to lose, and with his almost superhuman attention to detail, such a high-paying job seemed ideal. He didn’t know what he was getting into then, he was young, and stupid. But he’s also a person who has no one to live or die for, so why not make his life a little more useful to others? With people he... cared about?

So Saeyoung wanted Vanderwood to come with him. Truly. Even after six months, he wasn’t forgotten. And if Vanderwood took his proposition, he’d be free of this life. This life he led for years with no vision of an end aside from a painful death where know one would remember his name or existence.

Yeah, he could work with that....Agh, he was too easily persuaded. Maybe it was just Saeyoung, who was amazing at tricking, backstabbing, and persuading people like it was second nature. But he looked pretty genuine in his request. Vanderwood was probably just weak for him.

He didn’t hate it.

“...I’m surprised you don’t after all I’ve done to you. I don’t think I could handle it, haha.” Saeyoung’s laugh was still fragile, but he looked just a little more relaxed. The guy had such low self-esteem. Was it that hard to believe he was impossible to hate, no matter how much Vanderwood wanted to? Honestly, everything about this guy...

“So? What’s your answer? You ready to join the RFA?” Saeyoung leaned forward, insistent as he tried to keep in his excitement. The answer was obvious. Vanderwood bet Saeyoung knew that too, but the guy still asked, for good measure.

“That’s...” It became harder to answer when Saeyoung leaned so close in anticipation. He didn’t even realize he was doing it, considering how he continued to stare with anxious anticipation, waiting for Vanderwood’s final response. That look was... no, no.

Now Vanderwood felt like a creep. He wasn’t even supposed to feel attraction. He couldn’t remember the last time he did, if ever. But there was no denying Saeyoung had good looks, and his quirks and hyperactivity were just as annoying as they were familiar and endearing. When Saeyoung stared at Vanderwood so nervously, it made his heart beat just a little bit faster.

Was this what attraction was? Gross. He’d rather jump off a cliff.

But it didn’t go away. Actually, the more he reminisced about his time with Saeyoung, the tighter his chest grew, and the more the butterflies in his stomach flew with restless excitement. It made him nauseous. Vanderwood always chalked this up to dealing with Saeyoung for so long, but once these feelings came crashing into him at full force, the implications were impossible to deny.

Why Saeyoung of all people? Couldn’t it be a pretty agent or some random chick he’d never see again? Since when was he even into guys? Was he always into guys? Was romance ever even a plausible option? Maybe that’s why he never really knew how to express himself aside from constantly berating yet still cleaning up after Saeyoung.

So... what did he do? Saeyoung was waiting impatiently and his brows began to furrow while his fingers clenched his pants. He was getting nervous. His eyes began to tremble and he showed tiny, subtle signs of panic that Vanderwood was all too aware of.

He should answer, right? But that slightly terrified look on Saeyoung was as annoying as it was cute and it really, really made Vanderwood want to do something. Anything. He didn’t really know what, he just wanted to be closer. In any way physically, or emotionally possible. It was so weird to feel this way, he never did for anyone aside from Saeyoung, but he never realized how strong these feelings were until they returned like a blow to the gut.

Vanderwood wasn’t the impulsive type. If anything, Saeyoung would be the one to do something about now. Maybe Saeyoung just... didn’t feel the same. Saeyoung probably just wanted to aid Vanderwood as a former colleague and nothing more. That explanation made the most sense, but it also hurt the most.

“Yeah. ...Only if you’re there.” The words slipped out of Vanderwood’s lips before he could even process his thoughts. It was true, but it was too telling. He’d have to backtrack somehow, before the guy caught on. Vanderwood was super perceptive to Saeyoung’s emotions, but Saeyoung was always in tune with Vanderwood’s too. It was hard to keep any secrets around this guy.

“Me...? You’d get along with everyone anyway! Or not, you’re kinda prickly. But you and the party coordinator got along well. And that chat! Who knew you’d text so cute?” Saeyoung‘s sweet, gentle laugh sent a jolt through Vanderwood that even surprised himself. Since when was Vanderwood so emotionally sensitive? It was weird.

“You... never mind. Why the hell would I bother if you weren’t there? I probably would’ve joined back in if I knew I’d have to go through this bull later.” Vanderwood sighed. He could’ve skipped this entire separation period if he knew sooner. Maybe then he wouldn’t of had to deal with that empty feeling chewing away at him for six months.

“Aww, you do care! You’re gonna make me blush. It’s been too long Vanderwood... looks like you missed me-!” Saeyoung’s tone was teasing and sing-songy, his way of attempting to rile Vanderwood up. Vanderwood was a grown man, he shouldn’t go along with stuff like that. ...But he did.

“...Maybe. So?” Vanderwood’s response came dressed in it’s usual snark, and Saeyoung almost, just almost missed it. He stared blankly before his cheeks turned a light red and he stammered.

“S-Seriously? You... But you always looked so annoyed! ...Aren’t you?” Saeyoung really shouldn’t look that shocked. He was the one sitting in Vanderwood’s living room, despite him moving halfway across the country. Vanderwood could kick him out anytime he pleased.

“Of course I am. How is that even a question?” Saeyoung’s aghast face was so worth the jab. “I still tolerated you all those years. If I wanted to, I could’ve used all the shit you did to get you demoted. If I really didn’t like you, I sure as hell would’ve.” Those words let the two trail off into a bout of silence. Saeyoung seemed to be trying, and failing, to process this entire situation. Every time he looked like he was about to come to an understanding, his brow would furrow once more and he’d shake his head. Was he doubting himself? Vanderwood just spelled it out for him too. Weirdo.

“Oh... Um.. Wow. And here I thought you’d kick me out. Looks like I’m growing on you!” Saeyoung tried to keep his demeanor light-hearted, his usual bright persona, but the way his fingers trembled and his smile twitched Gave it away. He must’ve been seriously worried. Saeyoung was always worried over everything else, his friends, family, his deadlines for work... it was weird to be the one this guy worried over this time.

“...” Vanderwood let his hands fall into his lap and sat back on the couch, crossing his leg. This was a lot. He meets Saeyoung after six months of absolutely zero contact, Saeyoung invites him to his charity group with a cult for a founder, and he has to deal with his heart thumping every time Saeyoung flashed a smile or grin. It was a lot. It made him tired...

“Vanderwood.... Madam...” Saeyoung raised an eyebrow when Vanderwood went silent, poking his arm to get his attention. Vanderwood didn’t really feel like looking at him, not just yet. He needed to calm his heart first.

“Hey—! I’m trying to get your attention and you won’t even look? You’re breaking my heart...” Saeyoung let out the fakest sob Vanderwood ever had the displeasure of hearing while Saeyoung clinged to his arm. Why did the guy think it was alright to be so touchy? Gah, his face felt hot now. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his breathing despite Saeyoung’s insistent tugs.

“What do I have to do to get your attention? Do you want me to dress up? The other agents were right when they said I liked to cosplay, y’know. Now it’s a fun hobby! I can be a pretty maid for you if that makes you feel better! I’ll repay you for your work.” Vanderwood risked a glance, and he was met with Saeyoung fluttering his eyelashes. It wasn’t attractive. Well, the gesture wasn’t. Saeyoung certainly was. Wait, that wasn’t the point.

“Why the hell would I ever want to see that?” Vanderwood scoffed, and Saeyoung’s eyes lit up.

“Aha! Gotcha. Maybe I’ll catch your eye then...? Maybe seeing me as a your cute, little female caretaker will get your heart pounding...! Bet you need that after all this time.” Vanderwood’s annoyed ‘Hey!’ was met with a cackle while Saeyoung let go of Vanderwood’s arm, for Vanderwood finally gave him the attention he so craved.

“Why would seeing you as a girl make me feel any different?” Vanderwood grumbled, still disgruntled at the previous comment. And here he was, his heart actually pounding. That somehow pissed him off even more.

“Aww, so I don’t make your heart pound?” Saeyoung’s mock sadness fooled no one. Not that he was really trying to fool anyone. He could be really convincing when necessary.

“Never said that.” Vanderwood immediately responded, not yet fully understanding why Saeyoung froze.

...Oh. _God_ he was an idiot. Why the hell didn’t he think before he spoke? He was so damn used to just speaking his mind around the guy he never thought anything of it. But shit... Shit, he didn’t want to let that slip. Was he going insane or something? What the hell was wrong with him?

“I... uh... I think I misheard you. Did I? Haha, funny joke, madam... not that you ever joke... uh...”

...Maybe Vanderwood should stick with that. It’d be easy, he could just say Saeyoung was imagining things, or that Vanderwood didn’t mean it at all. It’d be no sweat. But the his throat constricted and he felt like he couldn’t breathe from his nerves which made it really hard to talk.

Dammit. He couldn’t even look at Saeyoung now, the dread working it’s way up. Why did he... ugh, he shouldn’t care. He was trained not to but... Dammit, he hated these feelings. Maybe the lack of relationships as an agent was for the better.

“Hey. You can’t just leave it like that. What did you mean? I make your heart pound? I-Is that good or...? I can’t tell what you’re thinking, madam.“ Saeyoung tried to meet Vanderwood’s eyes, but Vanderwood knew damn well that Saeyoung would be able to read him like a book if he did that, so he avoided Saeyoung’s eyes at all costs. Saeyoung didn’t take kindly to this, once again grabbing Vanderwood’s arms to forcefully turn Vanderwood towards him.

“Don’t touch me.” Vanderwood cursed, but he made no move to pull away, and neither did Saeyoung. Saeyoung tentatively reached a hand out and cupped Vanderwood’s cheek, his palm warm and calloused. His fingers were incredibly gentle as he guided Vanderwood’s face towards him, encouraging.

“C’mon. Look at me. Do you like me? Tell me. ...Please.” Saeyoung let go of Vanderwood’s arms and held Vanderwood’s face in his hands while his eyes searched all over. Vanderwood’s lips, forehead, chin, cheeks, lips again, then eyes. They locked there, unmoving, those beautiful golden eyes securing Vanderwood to the spot. This was foul play. If this were anyone else, Vanderwood would send them flying across the room. But with Saeyoung, all he felt was this irrevocable pull that got stronger and stronger the longer they remained in each other’s presence.

The air felt hot. Saeyoung was close enough to where he could feel each of Saeyoung’s warm breaths, to where they breathed the exact same air. It made his cheeks flush from the humidity. He felt dizzy...

“You’re so pushy...” Vanderwood choked out those words before he buried his fingers into Saeyoung’s soft, curly locks and pulled him over so their lips met. If they ever were to kiss, Vanderwood would rather they take it slow. A gentle peck, if you will, enough to confess even if he were rejected. But this kiss was the complete opposite. It was hot, passionate. Their lips fit together so perfectly well that Vanderwood couldn’t keep himself from pressing them to Saeyoung’s over and over again, even when Saeyoung let out a surprised squeak that fell into a low moan the closer he pulled Saeyoung, so all he could feel was Saeyoung’s heat and weight against his.

Vanderwood got in a few extra pecks before he pulled back, studying Saeyoung, who was partially out of breath his face flushed all the way to the tip of his ears. His lips trembled before a cheeky giggle spilled from them, and he caressed Vanderwood’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes.” Saeyoung leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. He relaxed in Vanderwood’s arms, and willingly scooted closer when Vanderwood wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled. God, this felt amazing, in every way possible. Saeyoung looked as content as Vanderwood felt. After how badly he treated Saeyoung, it was almost a miracle Saeyoung felt the same.

“...This was the last thing I expected to happen today. I’m not complaining! Nope! Not one bit.” Saeyoung hummed and quickly planted a kiss on Vanderwood’s lips, placing his hands on Vanderwood’s shoulders. He pulled away, just enough to where they could properly see each other. Vanderwood was sure they were both tomatoes, but he didn’t really mind.

“Tell me about it. It wasn’t really a choice, it just happened. You’re always causing some type of trouble, I swear.” Vanderwood let his annoyance ring loud and clear, but Saeyoung looked incredibly happy regardless, and wrapped Vanderwood in a tight, almost crushing hug.

“Haha! I don’t wanna let go. You like me too! This is great...” Saeyoung let out the happiest sigh, his face the definition of pure joy while he squeezed the life out of Vanderwood. God, he was cute, but he was pretty sure Saeyoung was gonna crush his ribcage. Saeyoung was shorter, but Vanderwood was pretty sure he was stronger. The guy had the shittiest diet known to man, but he had a lot of muscle. Vanderwood did too, of course, but he was thin. Which meant it was really hard to breathe at the current moment.

“Saeyoung, let go. You’re gonna crush me to death, dammit...” Vanderwood gasped out and tried his hardest to shove Saeyoung away, who gave a little extra squeeze for good measure before pulling away of his own will. In an act of petty revenge, Vanderwood crashed their lips together, catching Saeyoung by complete surprise.

“Mmph—!” Saeyoung tried to keep up, but Vanderwood slipped his tongue into Saeyoung’s mouth and the guy quit resisting real quick, desperately grasping at Vanderwood’s clothes to ground himself. Vanderwood pressed closer, pulling their bodies flush together with continuous pecks and nips to Saeyoung’s lips to keep him gasping and letting out cute little noises that he had no right to make. The guy wasn’t quiet. Even if he tried to be, Vanderwood would dance his fingers up Saeyoung’s side, and he’d jolt with a gasp before helplessly melting into Vanderwood’s arms.

He was so damn cute. Hot too, who said he could look at Vanderwood like that when he pulled away? That resigned, dazed stare with flushed cheeks. His fingers holding Vanderwood’s jacket had tiny tremors, so Vanderwood ran his fingers over Saeyoung’s to calm them.

“Ugh... That’s not fair. W-What the heck...” Saeyoung took the prolonged break to catch his breath while Vanderwood hummed, moving his hands from Saeyoung’s fingers do his arms, soothingly rubbing them.

“Your fault. Don’t play the victim.” Vanderwood grumbled like he was pissed despite how gently he held Saeyoung. Saeyoung laughed heartily, and pecked the corner of Vanderwood’s lips, sticking out his tongue in a tease.

“I mean... If you’ll do that again, I’ll uh... haha...” Saeyoung’s face turned a darker shade with each word before he shook his head vehemently. “No, Saeyoung, stop thinking like that.” He slapped his cheeks for a reason Vanderwood probably shouldn’t think about before offering a regretful smile. “Much as I wanna continue this, we need to bounce. I think they’re keeping watch on this place from the outside, and if I’m correct, we’ve gotta get going, and soon. Don’t pack too much, ok? But definitely pack weapons, just in case. Um...”

Saeyoung moved away from Vanderwood so he could calm his cheeks, which he kept squishing, like it’d somehow get rid of the color. “I’m glad you’re coming. I was in a pretty tight spot when you left, but I’m a little better now so... I wanna make up for lost time. No, we are gonna make up for lost time. Ok? And we’ll spend even more time together!” Saeyoung looked absolutely ecstatic at the thought, and even if Vanderwood wasn’t nearly as excitable as Saeyoung, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like that idea.

“Uh huh.” Vanderwood appeared indifferent, as he always did, but his expression was much too gentle for him to be speaking to a simple colleague. A life with Saeyoung and his friends? He never thought he’d get to create any close relations again, but now... He could begin anew. He could start a new life.

And there’s no one else he’d rather do that with than Saeyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to write more of these two along with the other ships I have when I get the time/motivation ^^;


End file.
